onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vinsmoke Sora
| affiliation = Vinsmoke Family; Germa Kingdom | occupation = Queen | status = 2 | epithet = | jva = }} Sora was the late queen of the Germa Kingdom. She was the wife of Vinsmoke Judge, and the mother of Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, Sanji, and Yonji. Appearance Sora was a young woman with light-colored wavy hair that was parted to cover the right side of her face. Her hairstyle, and her overall facial features, strongly resemble those of her daughter Reiju. While she was pregnant with her sons, Sora has been shown wearing a long double-layered dress with frilled edges. While bedridden, she mainly wore a light-colored shirt with a v-shaped neckline held together with two pins. Personality Sora was a very kind and caring woman, with great strength of character. She loved her children and was fiercely protective of them, believing that they should grow up with normal human emotions and not mindless killing machines. As a result, she did everything in her power to resist the experiments of her husband, Judge, to the point of sacrificing her own life. Sora doted in particular on Reiju and Sanji, the only two of her children to exhibit empathy and compassion, in order to encourage these traits. She could also be very emotional, as she readily burst into tears when she talked about Sanji's acts of kindness to Reiju and Époni. Relationships Family Vinsmoke Judge Sora and her husband had conflicting ideals, which were complicated by their positions as the monarchic rulers of the warring Germa Kingdom. While Judge wanted to give their sons surgical enhancements that would give them the power to wage and win wars, Sora did not want it to cost them their humanity. When Judge forced her to undergo the surgery, Sora nonetheless did everything she could to stop Judge's ambitions, even at the risk of her own life. After she passed away, Judge wished to move on from her way of doing things, as he saw no merit and nothing to be gained by continuing on the legacy of a deceased person, and does not want his children to emulate her kind actions. In modifying the Lineage Factor of their quadruplet sons against her will, and then neglecting and discarding Sanji (their only son to live up to Sora's efforts), Judge effectively trampled on Sora's wishes. Vinsmoke Reiju Sora cares for her daughter, Reiju, who would occasionally visit her while she was bedridden. During her visits, Sora would share with her about Sanji's emotional growth. Sons To prevent her sons from being born without a sense of empathy, Sora took a drug that was intended to counteract the effects of their genetic modifications while she was pregnant with them. However, the drug failed to work on Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji, leaving Sanji as the only one to experience normal human emotions. She doted on him greatly for this, eating his poorly-made food with a smile and praising him as the "best kid in the world" while crying tears of joy. Sanji, in turn, loved her very much and decided to become a chef in her memory while also carrying on her legacy of kindness. Abilities and Powers As queen consort of the Germa Kingdom, Sora had authority over its citizens before her death, although her command appeared to be second to that of her husband's. She also had enough scientific knowledge to procure and consume a drug to counteract a genetic enhancement surgery on her unborn children, although the drug had lethal side effects on her. History Sometime in the past, Sora married Judge, thereby becoming queen consort of the Germa Kingdom. She gave birth to their first child and only daughter, Reiju, before later becoming pregnant with fraternal quadruplet sons. Before their sons were born, Sora argued with her husband about giving their children genetic modifications. She was against him turning their sons into emotionless beings, but Judge was only concerned with giving them the physical power and emotional coldness to fight and win wars. Sora was eventually forced to undergo surgery, but she took a drug that was intended to counteract the effects of the surgery. However, the drug she took only affected Sanji, while weakening her health to the point of death. Despite this, Sora had no regrets and was immensely overjoyed and proud whenever Sanji showed signs of kindness. In her final years, Sora was bedridden in the Germa Kingdom's medical ward, where she was attended to by Époni. On one occasion, Sanji visited his mother and gave her a meal that he had prepared for her. Even though it looked and tasted terrible, she ate the meal and said it was delicious. On another occasion, Sanji told her that he hoped she would recover soon, leaving her in tears. Sora was also regularly visited by Reiju, to whom Sora would often speak happily about Sanji and his continued emotional growth. Sora later died prior to the Germa Kingdom's warmongering of East Blue 13 years ago. Trivia * Sora shares her name with the fictional protagonist of the comic Sora, Warrior of the Sea, who was known to oppose Germa 66. * ''Sora ''(ソラ) means "Sky" in Japanese. References Site Navigation ca:Sora fr:Sora it:Sora Category:Humans Category:Queens Category:Germa Kingdom Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Female Characters Category:Vinsmoke Family